Preocupação
by Megawinsone
Summary: Será que Rin conhece realmente Sesshoumaru depois de tudo que passaram juntos? Epílogo Disponível
1. Surpresas

Nota: Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi, e não a mim.  
  
Preocupação  
  
Logo depois que Inuyasha recuperou os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. Sesshoumaru resolveu voltar para o seu castelo nas montanhas, levando com ele Rin e Jaken.  
  
Capítulo 1: Surpresas  
  
Quando o meio-irmão de inuyasha chega em seu castelo, o encontra bastante empoeirado e abandonado, pois o youkai que tomava conta do lugar, tinha ido embora.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jaken vá até o vale Shirukos, onde todos os youkais se reúnem e traga com você duas empregadas, quero que elas sejam competentes.  
  
Jaken: Sssim, sssenhor Sssesshoumaru - O servo sai às presas em direção ao tal vale.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, você vai dormir num quarto ao lado do meu - (Assim, eu cuidarei melhor dela).  
  
Rin: Onde que fica o quarto? - Ela pede muito curiosa.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Venha comigo - (Porém, só vou ter um problema quando trazer minhas visitas para o meu quarto, mas o Jaken se encarregará de deixá-la longe enquanto eu me divirto).  
  
Nesse momento, a menina acompanha o youkai, eles sobem uma escada de quarenta degraus e depois seguiram até o corredor à esquerda. Rin nota que os dois já tinham passado por dez portas. Quando, de repente o rapaz de cabelos prateados pára.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, este é meu quarto, e esse aqui é o seu. Qualquer coisa me chame.  
  
A pequenina entra em seu dormitório.  
  
Rin: Que quarto enorme, que cama grande! Acho que vou dormir, estou tão cansada - Ela pula em cima da cama e sorri - (Como ele está sendo bom comigo).  
  
Na manhã seguinte, a menina acorda, por causa das vozes vindas do corredor. Então fica muito curiosa, se levanta e abre a porta. Quando ela faz isso, dá de cara com Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, eu quero que conheça Silikeli e Trukeli, elas vão cuidar do lugar. O que você precisar é só pedir a elas - (Se elas não cumprirem as tarefas delas, eu coloco elas no olho da rua, apesar de eu achar essas youkais umas gostosas).  
  
Rin: Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru - Ela sorri.  
  
Silikeli: Ela é uma humana? - A moça pergunta surpresa.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Sim, tem algum problema? - Ele pergunta friamente - (Agora mais essa).  
  
Silikeli: Não, meu senhor! - (Tomara que ele não fique brabo, mas acho esquisito uma humana morando aqui).  
  
Trunkeli: Que idade ela tem?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ela tem 8 anos, por isso cuidem bem dela, e lógico do meu castelo também.  
  
Silikeli e Trukeli: Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Outra coisa, eu quero que vocês arrumem o jantar para mais duas pessoas além de mim, Rin e Jaken - (Hoje vou fazer a festa).  
  
Silikeli: Pode deixar!  
  
Trukeli: Pode ficar tranqüilo.  
  
Nesse instante, as novas empregadas se retiram e vão arrumar o local, para logo à noite.  
  
Rin: Senhor Sesshoumaru, quem vem jantar junto com a gente? (Que estranho nunca vi ele recebendo visitas, nem quando andávamos pela floresta).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Duas youkais. Agora eu quero que você vá escolher seu melhor kimono para usar depois no jantar.  
  
A pequenina obedece ao seu senhor entrando no quarto e indo escolher sua melhor roupa para a ocasião.Após algum tempo, finalmente chega a hora do jantar, todos já estavam sentados na mesa aguardando as visitas, mas não esperaram muito. As moças foram recepcionadas por uma das serviçais  
  
Silikeli: Senhoritas me acompanhem - (Acho que o patrão vai traçar essas duas).  
  
Ao ver as youkais, Sesshoumaru fica todo empolgado, a menina estranha àquela empolgação, pois nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Tiliken e Naraten sentem-se! - (Será que essas duas oferecidas são boas de cama?).  
  
E assim, as garotas sentam-se ao lado do lindo youkai. Uma das mulheres tinha o cabelo prateado até a cintura, olhos verdes e usava um vestido kimono bem sexy. Naraten tinha o cabelo cor de fogo na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis e usava kimono mais conservador.  
  
Naraten: Quem é essa humana? - (Que coisa mais estranha).  
  
Sesshoumaru: O nome dela é Rin -(Agora tenho que dar explicações, eu odeio isso).  
  
Tiliken: Ela é sua escrava? - (Deve ser uma escrava muito fina, para comer na mesma mesa que seu mestre).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Não. Ela é minha protegida - Ele já estava ficando estressado, mas não demonstrava.  
  
As duas moças se entre olharam, ficaram sérias e começaram a comer. Depois de alguns minutos todos terminam de jantar e se levantam da mesa. As mulheres se aproximam do lindo rapaz de cabelos prateados e cochicham no ouvido dele, que logo em seguida dá uma risada meio-cínica.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jaken, leve a Rin para ler um livro na biblioteca, que eu vou levar essas belas senhoritas até o meu quarto.  
  
Porém, Jaken nem pediu o que ele iria fazer com aquelas moças, pois já estava careca de saber. Sesshoumaru abraça as mulheres e sobe com elas a escadaria. Enquanto isso, seu servo leva a menina até a biblioteca.  
  
Jaken: Vamos, você pode escolher o livro que quiser, pois eu lhe ensinei a ler.  
  
Rin: O que o Senhor Sesshoumaru e aquelas mulheres foram fazer no quarto dele? - Ela pede muito curiosa.  
  
Jaken: Foram conversar! - (Não posso falar, senão o meu sssenhor me mata).  
  
Rin: Por que eles não podiam conversar na minha frente? - (Por que ele ficou vermelho?).  
  
Jaken: É conversa de adulto!  
  
Chegando na biblioteca, a pequenina escolhe um livro, senta no sofá e começa a ler. Passam-se três horas e finalmente Sesshoumaru sai do quarto dele junto com as belas damas, e as leva até a porta de saída. Logo depois, ele vai até a pequena biblioteca e encontra Rin adormecida com um livro na mão, então, o jovem youkai se aproxima da menina, a pega no colo, e leva ela para o dormitório dela. Após isso, ele vai passear no pátio, para pensar em sua vida.  
  
Continua.........  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado por lerem o capítulo 1 do meu fic. No próximo capítulo, Rin já vai ser adulta.  
  
Agradecimentos: Eu agradeço muito a minha amiga Dai, por ela ter revisado e corrigido esse capítulo para mim. 


	2. Conflitos

Observação: (...) o pensamento dos personagens fica entre parênteses.  
  
Capítulo 2: Conflitos  
  
Passam-se dez anos, Rin agora tem 18 anos e descobre que está apaixonada por Sesshoumaru, ela descobriu esse sentimento, pois morria de ciúmes quando ele trazia mulheres ali. Nesse momento a bela jovem estava em seu quarto pensando em seu amado.  
  
Rin: (Deus, eu não agüento mais, ele vive trazendo mulheres youkais aqui, isso me magoa muito, fico morrendo de ciúmes. Será quando meu amado vai perceber que eu gosto dele? Acho as vezes que ele nunca vai ter desejos por mim, pois sou somente uma humana. Eu o amo muito, como gostaria de estar nos braços dele).  
  
De repente, o lindo youkai de cabelos prateados entra no dormitório da moça apaixonada.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, hoje vamos ter convidadas de novo, pode ir se arrumando, elas vão chegar dentro de duas horas - (Como eu gostaria de ter você na minha cama ao invés delas).  
  
Rin: Eu não vou me arrumar e pronto - Ela faz uma cara de furiosa - (Não suporto ver você com aquelas youkais, às vezes tenho vontade de abrir o jogo e falar tudo que sinto).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mas por quê? - questionou-a sem esboçar reação. Ela estava estranha, ele podia sentir...nunca agiu daquela forma.  
  
Rin: Eu não vou ser mais um enfeite para você.- responde secamente- Sei muito bem porque você toda a semana trás essas mulheres aqui, estou cheia disso tudo, os barulhos que vocês fazem no quarto...Eu não agüento mais suas aventuras amorosas - A garota cruza os braços, visivelmente abalada e irritada.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Quem foi que lhe disse isso? - pergunta curioso, tentando imaginar quem poderia ter cometido tamanha indiscrição.  
  
Rin: Eu ouvi as empregadas comentando e também não sou surda meu quarto fica do lado do seu! - replica-lhe rispidamente, ele ainda imaginava que ela era uma criança tola e que não entendia dessas coisas.  
  
Sesshoumaru: A vida é minha e faço o que eu quiser. Não se meta no que não é da sua conta. - O youkai fica confuso, porém nada aparente - (Ela está muito furiosa, será que é ciúme?).  
  
Rin: Tudo bem!Eu irei embora daqui e você nunca mais vai me ver! Assim, poderá fazer o que quiser - Lágrimas começavam a sair dos olhos dela - (Nunca pensei que ele fosse me responder desse jeito grosseiro).  
  
Sesshoumaru: Não quero mais conversar, faça o que você quiser - (Será que ela vai mesmo embora, ela nunca faria isso).  
  
O youkai de longas e lisas madeixas prateadas, sai um pouco preocupado do quarto de Rin, pois ela nunca o desrespeitou daquele jeito e também nunca ameaçou deixá-lo. Ele tinha um grande e enorme carinho por ela, certamente sentiria a falta dela e não desejava a sua partida. Realmente, ele gostava muito da garota humana, todavia não sabia o que iria ou não fazer, já que necessitava daquelas mulheres para lhe satisfazer. Aquelas a que ela se referira eram apenas brinquedos, uma espécie de passatempo, enfim, apenas um objeto sem nenhum valor. A única por quem ele sentia algo mais forte do que somente desejo carnal, agora ameaçava ir embora. Abandoná-lo. Contudo, ele sabia que nunca poderiam ficar juntos, era impossível.  
  
*****************  
  
Finalmente, chega a hora da janta e as convidadas do lindo dono do castelo são recepcionadas por Jaken, que as leva até a mesa. Chegando lá, as moças sentam-se e começam a comer junto com Sesshoumaru. Minutos depois elas sobem as escadarias junto com o belo youkai e ao passar pela porta do quarto de sua amada, ele percebe que ela estava em prantos ainda, mas resolve seguir em frente não dando muita importância, porque seu desejo de macho estava falando mais alto. Rin, chorava copiosamente e ao ouvir as mulheres dando risada, enquanto seu amado fechava a porta do dormitório dele, a garota perde o controle de uma vez e começa a arrumar umas roupas dentro de uma sacola. Logo em seguida abre a janela fazendo uma corda com uns lençóis que encontra dentro do armário. Minutos depois, ela amarra a ponta da corda improvisada na cama, e desce pela janela, sempre olhando para os lados para certificar-se que ninguém a viu fugir. Então, segue sua caminhada em direção a vila mais próxima, que ficava há três dias dali. No dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru acorda com um aperto no coração e se levanta.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Saiam do meu quarto! O que vocês estão esperando? - Ele joga as mulheres para fora da cama.  
  
Rasliken e Tristilen: Como? - As youkais ficaram apavoradas com a atitude dele.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Caiam fora, seu bando de oferecidas, agora que já me saciei...não preciso mais de vocês.  
  
Nesse instante, ele empurra as duas youkais para fora do quarto dele, as deixando seminuas no corredor, para logo bater a porta na cara delas. As garotas se arrumam e vão embora bastante furiosas, pois nunca ninguém as tratou daquele jeito rude. Enquanto isso, o youkai de cabelos prateados estava tomando banho.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (Por que eu estou tão agoniado? Será que a Rin fez a besteira de ir embora?).  
  
Continua..........................  
  
O que será vai acontecer quando ele descobrir que Rin fugiu? Será que ela vai ter uma viagem tranqüila e calma, sem nenhum perigo? Beijos até o próximo capítulo.  
  
Nota: Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história, agradeço também as pessoas que deixaram reviews. E sobre o Jaken ter ficado vermelho, ele ficou desse jeito porque imaginou o que seu senhor estava fazendo com aquelas mulheres. Esse fic é um pouco OOC, então Sesshoumaru pode não ser totalmente igual ao do anime, me desculpem, por eu não ter colocado isso no inicio do fic.  
  
Agradecimento: Muito obrigada Dai, por revisar o capítulo 2 do meu fic, apontar os meus erros e me ajudar. 


	3. O Amor Vence

Capítulo 3: O Amor Vence  
  
Nesse instante, Sesshoumaru sai do banho e se veste, para logo em seguida ir até o quarto de Rin, ao chegar lá, encontra o quarto vazio. Somente avista uma corda feita de lençóis amarrada na cama e a janela aberta. Quando ele vê isso, começa a ficar bastante furioso, seu olho muda para a cor vermelha, então não pensa nem duas vezes, pois sua amada poderia estar em perigo naquela floresta, e vai imediatamente atrás da linda moça pelo seu faro, porque sentia o cheiro do perfume de seu corpo.  
  
Enquanto isso, Rin estava passando por um lugar bem sombrio e perigoso, onde tinha vários youkais, que se vissem ou sentissem a presença dela, estaria em perigo, com certeza a morte seria iminente. De repente a moça começa a sentir que alguém está a seguindo, então sua intuição a faz virar para trás, mas não vê ninguém. Naquele momento, ela ignora o perigo que se escondia naquela densa e sombria floresta, e resolve seguir em frente como se nada tivesse a incomodando, porém aquela sensação não a deixa. Passa-se uma hora, finalmente a garota consegue passar daquele ponto assustador que a deixava com calafrios, quando ela pensava que estava segura, ouve uma voz que ecoava atrás dela, então perplexa, olha e vê um rapaz de cabelos marrons avermelhados e olhos verdes oliva "..., provavelmente um youkai urso".  
  
Youkai Urso: Ei gata, você não deveria andar sozinha pela floresta, pode ser perigoso - fala, aproximando-se da garota, com intuitos mais que maliciosos e maldosos.  
  
Rin: Quem é você? - A moça pede apavorada com o modo de como ele a olhava, temendo o que poderia acontecer.  
  
Youkai Urso: Eu sou Kerlekeny, sou um youkai urso.  
  
Rin: O que você quer comigo? - Ela tenta se preparar para correr.  
  
Kerlekeny: Eu quero você, aposto que você vai gostar.  
  
Rin: Nuncaaa.... - Lágrimas começam a resvalar seu belo rosto e ela só sabia gritar copiosamente por ajuda  
  
Kerlekeny: Eu não vou te machucar, é só você não resistir, senão vou te comer - Ele se aproxima dela com um olhar bem malicioso.  
  
Rin: Afaste-se de mim - Ela grita desesperada, com medo de que lhe roubassem algo tão precioso.  
  
Nesse momento, o demônio pula em cima da garota e começa a rasgar o kimono dela, a fazendo se debater para tentar escapar e a gritar. Todavia, sobressaltando-a aquele que abusaria dela cai sobre seu corpo, já sem vida. O que o matou se pessoa ou youkai, puxa seu cadáver de cima da moça apavorada que mostrava-se em pratos completamente desesperada, ao ver que seu amado Sesshoumaru a salvou, aquele desespero se transforma em uma enorme alegria.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, você está bem? - ele se abaixa para fitar mais de perto a dona de seu coração, e ajudá-la a se levantar daquele chão frio e sujo e querendo que estive tudo bem com ela.  
  
Rin: Senhor Sesshoumaru, você me salvou, muito obrigada! - disse, ditosa por ele ter vindo ao seu socorro e tê-la resgatado da mão daquele demônio. .  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, por que você fugiu? Não sabia que é muito importante para mim? - ele a aperta contra o próprio corpo, aliviado e ao mesmo tempo, adorando ter aquele que sempre morara nos seus pensamentos tão próxima de si.  
  
Rin: Eu pensava que você só ligava para aquelas mulheres vulgares na qual você andava... - trazendo amargura na voz, ela se desenlaça do abraço que estava envolvida. Logo depois de tais palavras os dois se olham por um curto momento.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Volte comigo para o castelo. - fala erguendo-se e oferecendo a mão para ajudar-lhe a levantar também.  
  
Rin: Eu não sei... - Ela fita o chão muito pensativa. Afinal, se ela voltasse tudo seria como antes, ou não seria?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Deveria saber muito bem que aquelas mulheres não significaram nada para mim - ele fala com o seu costumeiro modo impassível - Eu apenas...gosto de você, Rin.- Olhos dourados, por um momento brilham, enquanto ele proveria tais palavras.  
  
A bela garota apenas sorri. Ele havia admitido que gostava dela E apenas isso a deixava imensamente feliz. O belo youkai nunca admitiria que a amava, mas ela certamente não se importaria. Sorriu mais uma vez e se jogou nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Se ele não sabia, ou não queria demonstrar sentimentos, ela sim o faria. Porém, essa idéia desvaneceu-se no ar, quando ela sentiu-o segurar fervorosamente sua cintura e apertá-la contra o próprio corpo. E então, a garota apenas teve tempo de arregalar os olhos para que seus lábios fossem tomados por ele. E como aquela jovem havia sonhado com isso. A boca, a língua e os lábios dele procurando os dela era uma sensação formidável. Sesshoumaru não era frio. Era caloroso e fogoso, ele estava provando isso.  
As mãos do belo demônio de olhos dourados passeavam por toda a região dorsal da garota. Ele não agüentava mais esperar para finalmente tê-la como ansiava e em seus braços. A bela jovem correspondia com afinco todas às carícias dele sem abandonar os lábios tão fantasiados por ela. Somente, para a busca de oxigênio rompiam o beijo, contudo, logo depois já emendavam outro tão voluptuoso e lascivo como o anterior.  
Num impulso incontrolável ele pega a moça nos braços, porém não aparentava, os dois seguiram em direção ao castelo, chegando lá, o casal vai direto para o quarto dela, onde delicadamente a deita na cama e começa a beijá-la. Minutos depois, ela não resiste tanto tesão que aquele beijo aprofundado e quente a proporcionava, então, o puxa para debaixo dela, ficando por cima dele. Isso tudo o deixa muito excitado, ele sorri e com um puxão tira o kimono de sua amada, a deixando completamente nua, invertendo as posições, a colocando por baixo de seu corpo escultural. Rin arregala os olhos, pois não esperava que ele fizesse isso. O jovem e belo youkai se aproxima do bico do seio esquerdo de sua amada e começa a chupá-lo, ela somente morde seu lábio inferior e geme um pouco. Ao ver que a moça estava gostando daquela situação, ele vai até as pernas dela e gentilmente as afasta, ficando entre elas, ela grita e geme pelo nome dele elevando o seu orgulho de macho. Algum tempo depois, Sesshoumaru fica satisfeito com que ouvia, pára e se levanta, tirando sua roupa ligeiramente, deixando visível seu membro ereto pulsando de prazer. Ao olhar aquela imagem grandiosa, Rin suspira. Então, ele se posiciona entre as pernas da linda moça, e a penetra devagarzinho, fazendo no inicio movimentos lentos, depois rápidos de ida e vinda, até os dois chegam ao orgasmo juntos.  
  
Depois desse dia maravilhoso e tão esperado para ambos, resolveram ficar juntos como marido e mulher, mas do modo youkai, sem nenhuma cerimonia de casamento, continuaram a morar no castelo. Sesshoumaru deixou de sair com outras mulheres, ficando fiel a sua amada, que não desgrudava dele, aonde ele ia, ela provavelmente ia atrás.  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que leram esse fic do inicio até o fim, agradeço também a todas que me deixaram Rewins, Dai, Madam Spooky, Airisu Inis, Anna Li Kinomoto, Priscila Marvolo, Yuuko, Shampoo Sakai, Paixao. Não percam o epílogo, estará disponível em breve.  
  
Agradecimento: Muito obrigada Dai, por revisar o meu fic, e me ajudar com umas partes complicadas. Agradeço muito mesmo, muito obrigada. 


	4. Epílogo

(......) O pensamento do personagem vai ficar entre parênteses.  
  
Epílogo  
  
Meses se passaram depois da primeira vez entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, depois disso ele começou a permanecer mais tempo com sua amada no castelo, pois sabia que era perigoso levá-la em suas andanças por ai. A moça estava super feliz com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Nesse momento, ela estava descendo as enormes escadarias do castelo, indo em direção a biblioteca onde seu amado youkai de cabelos prateados provavelmente estaria. A garota parecia muito pensativa, porém estampava um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.  
  
Rin:(Nem acredito que faz cinco meses que estamos vivendo juntos como um casal, estou adorando essa vida, Sesshoumaru é tão carinhoso comigo. Quando ficamos a sós, ele me leva a loucura, nossa como meu amado é quente na cama e também muito fogoso, ultimamente só tenho pensado nisso. Mas agora isso não é a questão, o que me leva a procurar meu companheiro essa manhã é que preciso contá-lo uma coisa que vai deixa-lo muito feliz, assim espero).  
  
Enquanto isso, o senhor do castelo estava em sua biblioteca lendo um livro que seu pai escrevera quando estava com a mãe de inuyasha, na qual contava toda a sua vida. Ele adquiriu esse diário através de um amigo de seu pai, já fazia duas horas que estava lendo aquele material bastante interessante. De repente a sua concentração é interrompida por uma preocupação, sua Rin, sua companheira, nesses últimos dias, ela estava se comportando estranhamente, tinha tido desmaios, enjôos e desejava algumas comidas estranhas.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (Como eu não percebi antes? Minha amada só deve estar grávida, bem que eu senti um cheiro diferente nela, mas espero que ela logo venha me contar essa grande notícia. Desde que resolvemos compartilhar a mesma cama como companheiros, nunca mais me encontrei com nenhuma mulher. Minha Rin é o bastante para mim, eu a amo).  
  
Nesse instante, seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela dona de seu coração que acaba de entrar no local, ela vestia um kimono branco com desenhos de várias flores. A moça toda sorridente senta-se no sofá ao lado de seu amado.  
  
Rin: Como estou feliz em estar ao seu lado – Ela o abraça.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eu sei meu amor, e fico muito feliz com isso. Pode Ter certeza que eu nunca vou lhe deixar – Ele larga o livro que estava lendo e a abraça.  
  
Rin: Você gostaria de ter um filho comigo? Um meio-youkai – Ela o encara.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Por que a pergunta agora? Você quer me dizer algo? Eu acho que não teria problema.  
  
Rin: Eu acho que estou grávida e você já deve ter sentido isso, acho que você apenas estava esperando eu contar.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Na realidade, eu já tinha sentido o cheiro do bebê que você carrega, mas resolvi esperar você me contar – Ele passa a mão no rosto dela, e logo em seguida em seu ventre.  
  
Rin: Então, você está feliz!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Estou muito feliz meu amor – O casal se beija muito.  
  
Rin: Quero estar ao seu lado pelo resto da minha vida, pretendo lhe dar mais filhos, claro se você quiser – Ela sorri.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Não seja boba, vou querer ter um monte de filhos com você.  
  
Rin: Que bom, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Vou mandar o Jaken até a vila mais próxima comprar kimonos para você, pois logo você precisará, porque esse ficará apertado daqui alguns meses. E outra coisa, nada de ficar fazendo esforços desnecessários por ai, deixa que os empregados e o Jaken façam, é só você ordenar que eles farão – O lindo youkai pega na mão de sua amada e a encara.  
  
Rin: Então, eu não vou poder mais cuidar do jardim e nem ajudar a arrumar os livros na biblioteca? – Ela pergunta meio-triste.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Infelizmente não, eu não quero que você se machuque – Ele a abraça.  
  
Rin: Assim, eu me sinto uma inútil – A moça se desprende do abraço de seu amante e cruza os braços.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Só quero que você fique segura, agora você também tem que pensar no bebê, não quero que aconteça nada de ruim a vocês – Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija.  
  
Rin: Está bem, eu vou tomar cuidado – Ela sorri e encosta sua cabeça no peito de seu macho.  
  
E assim, o casal viveu feliz, porém não sempre em um mar de rosas, pois às vezes eles brigavam, porque Rin era muito ciumenta, mas logo se reconciliavam.  
  
Fim  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que leram esse fic do inicio até o final.  
  
Agradecimento: Muito obrigada Dai por revisar o meu fic. 


End file.
